


I've seen worlds that don't belong

by ConsultingDramaTeen



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingDramaTeen/pseuds/ConsultingDramaTeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knew she was trouble. The little girl, ten years old, standing defiantly behind the oddly dressed man. It wasn’t the soft look in her eyes as she watched the druid child cower in front of the heartless king Uther, or the way her eyes flicked over at Merlin and frowned, as though she expected someone else in his place beside the prince. No it was the way she looked at the oddly dressed man, eyes full of mischief and secrets.</p><p>Their stay in Camelot was short lived. They were gone by morning. Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana and the druid boy missing too. Although Arthur and Morgana returned before mid-morning, the haunting look of the druid boys cold stare embedded itself on the inside of Merlin’s eyes. He knew, that the sorcerer didn’t want him to live. </p><p>“I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget.”</p><p>Merlin never replied, but he worried what his refusal to aid the boy meant for Albions future.</p><p>Ten years later, the past came back to haunt him, and the future swiftly followed after it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've seen worlds that don't belong

Merlin knew she was trouble. The little girl, ten years old, standing defiantly behind the oddly dressed man. It wasn’t the soft look in her eyes as she watched the druid child cower in front of the heartless king Uther, or the way her eyes flicked over at Merlin and frowned, as though she expected someone else in his place beside the prince. No it was the way she looked at the oddly dressed man, eyes full of mischief and secrets.

Their stay in Camelot was short lived. They were gone by morning. Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana and the druid boy missing too. Although Arthur and Morgana returned before mid-morning, the haunting look of the druid boys cold stare embedded itself on the inside of Merlin’s eyes. He knew, that the sorcerer didn’t want him to live. 

“I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget.”

Merlin never replied, but he worried what his refusal to aid the boy meant for Albions future.

Ten years later, the past came back to haunt him, and the future swiftly followed after it.

\----------------------

“You’re going to get us burned at the stake!”

The words were hurled out of the brunettes mouth as she stomped across the TARDIS. The man at the consoles raised his non-existent eyebrows.

“We never the last time! Relax, it’ll be fun!”

The girl fumed, “Don’t you think that they’ll find it a little bit odd that you look exactly the same as you did ten years ago?”

“No, a lots changed since we were last there, they wont remember us- you look completely different! Now come on, out we go”

The Doctor opened the door and stepped outside.

“Oh - Hello! That’s a…um…Lovely sword you’ve got there. Hang on a sec,”

Floppy hair appeared around the door, he was met with raised eyebrows,

“Come on then! All these hunky men in armour, right up your street, Andy!”

A muscled arm came into view and yanked the Doctor out of view. Sighing, Andy follows, closing the door behind her and turning around.

Pale blue eyes met hers, and grew cold. Clearly someone recognised her. And ten years since she first lay eyes on him, she knew exactly who he was and exactly why he was here.

Merlin could never forget the secrets in that girls eyes, and now, they were back again, stronger and darker than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its so short, just wanted to get back into writing.


End file.
